


ramking in love

by wangxianluvr



Category: My engineer, ramking my engineer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, this is my first time I hope yall like it :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxianluvr/pseuds/wangxianluvr
Summary: my version of how ep 14 will turn out I hope  yall like it :))
Kudos: 25





	ramking in love

King was avoiding ram all day at every chance he could get .He needed time to figure out his feelings and ram looking at him with those doe eyes anytime they met wasn’t helping .They met in their tent at night .Ram wasn’t taking his eyes of him which made him so frustrated.King said smtn to make it less awkward ‘hey,why aren’t u sleeping with ur friends?i told u to sleep with ur friends didn’t i?’ with his face straight,hiding all the feelings he has for ram about to burst open .ram ‘y are u avoiding me ,p’king?’ .King became so frustrated and burst off ‘ STOP FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE!!STOP TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF ME !!PLEASE LEAVE !!’ . ‘ NO IM NOT LEAVING U !!’ exclaimed ram. King couldn’t take it anymore ‘ STOP LOOKING AT ME WAY RAM !! I DONT KNOW WAT TO DO WHEN U LOOK AT ME THAT WAY’ and he pressed his lips on ram’s . Ram slowly realising wat was happening started kissing back .He wrapped his hands in king’s waist and kept stroking it .They kissed for an eternity even though it was only a few minutes .They broke apart to catch their breaths although ram’s hands were still around king’s waist and he continued stroking it while staring at king lovingly. King then said staring back at ram ‘ I guess this means I like you huh, cool boy ?’ and hugged ram for wat felt like forever . Ram couldn’t stop smiling as he was hugging his baby back and he kissed king’s neck tenderly . They were so overwhelmed with their feelings for each other that started kissing again.


End file.
